The present invention relates to an interactive method and apparatus for presenting portions of a narrative which are expressible in more than one medium.
Narratives or stories are commonly available for electronic presentation on a computing device, such as a laptop or tablet computer or a cellular phone, and are increasingly available in more than one medium of expression. For example, a narrative may be available as an electronic book (e-book), an audio book, a video, a television program and/or a comic strip/book, a group of cartoons arranged in a narrative sequence. Typically, an entire narrative will be presented in a single, consumer selected medium, for example, an audio book. However, with increased availability of narratives in differing mediums of expression, interest in comparing a narrative or a portion of a narrative when presented in different media or in experiencing a multi-media presentation of a narrative has increased.